ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mulan II Credits
OPENING CREDITS Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mulan II (2011) film THE BAD DUMMIES CLOSING CREDITS THE END Directed by JONATHAN GOLDSTEIN & JOHN FRANCIS DALEY Screenplay by SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG KYLE HUNTER BRUCE CAMPBELL Story by KYLE HUNTER SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG Produced by BRETT RATNER SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG BRUCE CAMPBELL Executive Producers PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER ALLISON ABBATE JON BURTON ZAREH NALBANDIAN Co-Producers MELANIE STIMMELL ALEXANDRA McATTE HOLLY WENGER Production Designer GRANT FRECKELTON Editors DAVID BURROWS KIRK M. MORRI, a.c.e. Visual Effects Supervisor JAMES E. PRICE Music by JOHN DEBNEY Music Supervisor GABE HILFER HOLLY GAUTHIER FRANKEL JESSE VINET OLIVER GRAINGER ARTHUR HOLDEH ELLEN DAVID MARK MOSELEY MING-NA WEN B. D. WONG HIRO KANAGAWA KHAIRA LEDEYO LUCY LIU HARVEY FIERATEIN KATHY TSOI SANDRA OH GEDDE WATANABE ROSA YEE LAUREN TOM JERRY TONDO LEANNE ADACHI A WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presentation In Association With RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT A POINT GREY Production THE BAD DUMMIES SCROLLING CREDITS CAST Sagwa - HOLLY GAUTHIER FRANEKL Fu-Fu - RICK JONES Sheegwa - JESSE VINET Dongwa - OILVER GRAINGER Baba - ARTHUR HOLDEN Mama - ELLEN DAVID Mushu - MARK MOSELEY Mulan - MING-NA WEN Shang - B. D. WONG The Foolish Magistrate - HIRO KANAGAWA Tai-Tai - KHARIRA LEDEYO Mei - LUCY LIU Yao - HARVEY FIERSTEIN Ba-Do - KATHY TSOI Ting-Ting - SANDRA OH Ling - GEDDE WATANABE Huang-Do - ROSA YEE Su - LAUREN TOM Chien-Po - JERRY TONDO Luk-Do - LEANNE ADACHI The Cook - RAUGI YU The Reader - RUSSEL YUEN Emperor of China - PAT MORITA First Ancestor - GEORGE TAKEI Grandmother Fa - JUNE FORAY Fa Li - FREDA FOH SHEN Fa Zhou - SOON TEK OH Cri-kee - FRANK WELKER Additional Voices Voice Drector KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON Additional Casting by LISA SCHAFFER CRAIG KINKARD BBC the assiocate with BBC Films logo.png Line Producers JOHN KREIDMAN DOUGLAS I. SCHWARTZ Unit Production Manager BONG MAYHAIAM Supervising Director PETER RIDA MICHAIL Supervising Producer DICCON ALEXANDER Associate Producer JAVIER BELLO Art Director DAN HIPP Character Pipeline Technical Directors REUBEN BLOOM BOB JAQUES Casting by MARY HIDALGO, c.s.a. Animation Production by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS STORY Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Story Material by DOUGLAS McCARTHY VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Visual Development Artists DOU HONG Look Development JUSTIN SMITH SHELTON Character and Environment Designer KENT REIMER Lead Character Designer SYLVAIN DEBOISSY Character Designers ALETH ROMANILLOS Additional Character Designers Background Designers THADDEUS COULDRON EUSONG LEE SAM BOSMA TODD WHITE MARY NASH TOM HERPICH CLARKE SYNDER NICK EDWARDS BILL FLORES RAE McCARSON CLIFF VOORHEES JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON CARLY MORANDO Additional Background Designers KYLE DEY, BILL FLORES TODD WHITE, CLIFF VOORHEES PAULA SPENCE, ANDY CHANG Prop Designers JOEL PURSLOW TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY BILL FLORES NANCY GOREE Additional Prop Designers MARC BACHAND ANNA CHAMBERS Location Designers ROGER BOLTON KEN MU SAM BOSMA Character Effects Artists NICK JENNINGS DENIL GEORGE EDITORIAL On-Line Editors MARK KUEHNEL, TONY TEDFORD Assistant Editors ANNA GRANFORS, JENN STORM, ANTHONY BAUYON Editorial Coordinator SARAH DOUGAN Additional Editors KEEF BARTKUS, JOHN VENZON MODELING CGI Modeler JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Crowd Leads WILLIAM MOTEN JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Modeling Supervisors JAQUELINE ROBINSON CHRIS MIZZONI Modeling Artists DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF Color Models EFRAIN FARIAS HANS TSENG PREVIZ & LAYOUT Previz & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG Senior Layout Artist DAVID ROHLOFF Previz & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MICHAEL EVANS MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER JOANATHAN LEDESMA RICARDO MACHUCA MICHAEL MERCADO PEDRO MOHEDANO MELISSA THOMPSON MICHAEL MONAGHAN RALPH NIEMEYER MEL PADOLINA Additional Previz & Layout Artists MICHAEL STAPPER CLARO TUAZON SILVIO ULLRICH APULA YOU ROSS DELA VEGA RONNER WANG WENDY WANG YAHOO XIE NICK YUAN RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 2D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Character Animator ALAN CAMILO Character Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Character Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA COMPOSTING Composting Lead Artists EVA MATTHES MICHAEL RANALLETTA DAN SNAPE JAN VAN DE LAAR JIAJAN BAO HELEN WOOD Composting Artists MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN Additional Composting Artists BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE Digital Trainer GREG BERRIDGE Digital Cinema Colorist THOR ROOS Color Stylists ALEXANDRA JONES PAUL YOUNG MARSHALL XU HARRY NICKELSON BRIAN SMITH CLIFF VOORHEES JACOB GROSSMAN Character FX NAVEE NATARAJAN FX Supervisor CARLOS D. LEMUS FX Lead FERDI SCHEEPERS FX TDs CHRIS KING JUAN BUHLER IVAN PULIDO SUAREZ Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER PRODUCTION Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Shader Writer CHRISTOS OBRETENOV Recruiter RENEE PIRIE Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Production Management ED ADAMS CFX and Shot Finalist BRYCE CUMPSTONE DAMON LAVENSKI ALDI PURNAMA Senior Digital Production Manager JARROD NESBIT Production Coordinators FRANKLIN WARNER LOUIS SOEDER Insurance Services DANIEL RBIBO Technical Production Coordinator SHANE BIRDSILL Production Assistants LISA REARDON ERIK ELIZARREZ BENJAMIN BALLARD RAYMOND SCHMIDT LISA BLOCH LISA ZUNICH LISA BOCH ADAM DUTHIE CHRIS MARINO STACEY FOOT ADAM ROBEZZOLI AARON A. KAHN JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS SCOTT KOWALCHYK BEN ADAMS CYNTHIA LAPOINTE JAMES SPADAFORE SEAN MARTIN JOE CECCHINI BART RACHMIL LINDA MOORE RON SENKOWSKI SHARRA GAGE MARC SIEGEL Digital Production Assistants DOU HONG ERIK ELIZARREZ COREY BOOTH JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS ALAN PASMAN Additional Production Coordinator JULIE PENG Texture and Surfacing Artist VALERIA LANFRANCHI Craft Services MICHAEL RANDOLPH NANCY MOOT Sheet Timing RUSSELL CALABRESE Unit Publicist MICHAEL SINGER Studio Executive: Development ANDREA GIANNETTI Production Of Technology NITIN KUMAR Clearance Administrator JAY FLOYD Creative Executive: RatPac-Dune Entertainment STEVEN MNUCHIN Point Grey Assistant JOSH FAGEN Re-Recording Mixers TIM LeBLANC, C.A.S. CHRISTOPHER BOYES, C.A.S. STEVEN MASLOW, C.A.S. DENNIS S. SANDS, C.A.S. MICHAEL SEMANICK, C.A.S. Supervising Re-Recording Mixers CHRIS SCARABOSIO, C.A.S. MICHAEL C. CASPER, C.A.S. POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services By SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Company, Marin Country, California Additional Post Production Sound By WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. A TAJ Soundworks Company, North Hollywood, California Post Production Supervisor DEE SCHUKA Post Production Manager EDDIE E. TARANITIO Post Production Coordinators NEALE HEMRAJANI ELIZABETH DEE EDWARDS Foley Mixers MARY JO LANG TONY ECKERT GREG ORLOFF Foley Artists DENNIE THORPE JANA VANCE Foley Recordists CAROLYN TAPP LINDA LEW FRANK "PEPE" MEREL Dialogue Editors MATT BROWN THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY A. FEARING Supervising Sound Editors GEOFFREY G. RUBAY RICK HINSON Sound Designer BENJAMIN A. BURTT Re-Recording Mix Technician BRIAN TARLECKI Additional Sound Re-Recording Mixer MATT VOWLES Sound Mixer Additional Photography ARON SIEGEL Sound Designer BENJAMIN A. BURTT Original Dialogue Mixers JIMMY BITE TOR McAFEE KINGDON CARLOS SOTOLONGO DOC KANE MICHAEL MILLER ADR Editors MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN THOMAS G. WHITING Foley Recorded at WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS TAJ SOUNDWORKS ADR Mixer PATRICK CHRISTENSEN ADR Recordists MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN MATT SAURO KATHLEEN EDWARDS Original Dialogue Mixer CARLOS SOTOLONGO Dialogue & ADR Recorded at L.A. STUDIOS HOWARD SCHWARTZ RECORDING (NEW YORK) ADR Voice Casting TERRI DOUGLAS Digital Sound Editing by WARNER BROS. PICTURES Walla Loop Voices THE REEL TEAM MUSIC Original Song & Score Supervisors TRYGGE TOVEN JULIANNE JORDAN Arrangements & Programming ALEXANDER BORNSTEIN Scoring Editor DAVID CHANNING Scoring Assistant BRITTANY DuBAY Additional Score Composed by CRAIG BRAGINSKY Music Mixing Consultant MICHAEL J. LLOYD Vocal Arranger & Producer MICHAEL KOSARIN Music Conducted by PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY Orchestrators BRAD DEUTHER FRANK BENNETT KEVIN KASHA DON NEMITZ MIKE WATTS PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY Orchestral Contractors TONIA DAVALL SANDY De CRESCENT REGGIE WILSON ISOBEL GRIFFITHS PETER ROTTER MICHAEL MARKMAN Elcutite Music Production WOLFGANG AMADEUS Music Legal CHRISTINE BERGREN Score Coordinator LOLA DEBNEY >Score Production Coordinator MELISSA MULLENS HOYSON Music Editors JEFF CARSON JIM HARRISON Music Copyists & Librarians by MARK GRAHAM MARNI SANDERS Music Prepartions DAKOTA MUSIC COPYING SERVICES JOE ZIMMERMAN JOANN KANE MUSIC SERVICES VICTOR PESAVENTO GREGORY JAMROK BOB BORNSTEIN ANDREW "ANDY" ROWAN STEVEN L. SMITH Music Scoring Mixers DENNIS S. SANDS ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Music Recordists ADAM MICHALAK FRANK WOLF ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Assistant Music Engineers ANDY BASS KEITH UKRISNA MIREK L. STILES Music Engineer TOM HARDISTY First Assistant Sound Editor PAOLA MAGRANS Score Recorded & Mixing at THE EASTWOOD SCORING STAGE, WARNER BROS., BURBANK, CA THE STREISAND SCORING STAGE, SONY, CULVER CITY, CA. Scoring Coordinators SHALINI SINGH CYNTHIA PARK Scoring Technicians by BRYAN CLEMENTS PAT WEBER Scoring Crews GREGORY DENNEN MARK ESHELMAN JASON LLOYD DAVID MARQUETTE JAY SELVESTER KRISTEN SMITH FEATURING MUSICIAN INSTRUMENTS Electric Guitars, Dulcimers, Mandolin & Hurdy Gurdy MIKE DEASY GEORGE DOERING CRAIG EASTMAN Mute Guitars, Guitars & Slide Guitars HEITOR PEIRERA DENNIS BUDIMIR Oboe Soloists & English Horns PHILIP ALYING TOM BOYD BARBARA NORTHCUTT ALEXANDER DuVOIR French Horns HARRIS GOLDMAN JAMES THATCHER BRAD WARNAAR Tuba Soloist JIM SELF Pianist & Keyboards BRYAN PEZZONE GLORIA C. CHENG RANDY KERBER STEVE PORCARO IAN FRASER JAMES NEWTON HOWARD MICHAEL "COOL COINS!" LANG Percussions, Xylophone & Glockenspielist TOM RANEY EMIL RICHARDS JERRY & DON WILLIAMS STEVE SCHAEFFER M.B. GORDY GREGORY T. GOODALL MICHAEL FISHER Congo, Bonga, Timpani, Bodhran & Drums PAULINHO DA COSTA ALAN ESTES WADE CULBREATH JIM KELTNER BOB "ROBERT" ZIMMITTI DANNY G. GRECO DALE ANDERSON Trumpets & Trombones RICHARD NASH RICK BAPTIST BILL BOOTH MARIO GUARNERI PETER DAVIES CHARLES LOPER MALCOLM M. McNAB WARREN LANNING WAYNE BERGERON Clarinet & Bassoon Soloists GIORA FEIDMAN DAN HIGGINS KENNETH "YAK!" MUNDAY DAVID RIDDLES ROSE CARRIGAN GEORGE THATCHER ROBERT "BOB" SHEPPARD JIMMY KANTER RALPHIE WILLIAMS PHILLIP O'CONNOR Violas & Violin Soloists BRUCE DUKOV MARK BERROW ROBIN D. OLSON BRUCE WHITE RALPH MORRISON Cellos & Basses JONATHAN WILLIAMS PAUL KEGG NORMAN LUDWIN MILTON KESTENBAUM SEBASTIAN TOETTCHER EDDIE MEARES DAVID V. SPELTZ BRUCE MORGANTHALER Harpist KATIE "KIT KAT" KIRKPATRICK Acoustic Guitar JOHN GOUX Dolby Sound Consultant JAMES "COACH" WRIGHT Color Timer JIM PASSON Co-Color Timers HARRY MULLER DALE E. GRAHN CHRIS REGAN Negative Cutters MARY NELSON-DUERRSTEIN & ASSOCIATES GARY BURRITT/KONA CUTTING Digital Intermediate by COMPANY 3 (LOS ANGELES) Animated Logo Designed by LAUNDRY DESIGN, INC. Main and End Titles by THE PICTURE MILL BLUE SKY|VIFX Opticals by CUSTOM FILM EFFECTS PACIFIC TITLE End Credits Crawl by SCARLET LETTERS/BEN SCHOEN Soundtrack Album on WATERTOWER MUSIC SONGS THE NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE Written by BONG MOYHAIAM Produced by BONG MOYHAIAM Performed by B.E.R. Courtesy of RHINO RECORDS Under license from WARNER BROS. RECORDS ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST Written by JOHN DEACON & QUEEN Produced by JOHN DEACON Performed by QUEEN Courtesy of ELEKTRA RECORDS Under license from WARNER MUSIC GROUP BETTE DAVIS EYES Written by DONNA WEISS & JACKIE DeSHANNON Produced by VAL GARAY Performed by KIM CARNES Courtesy of EMI AMERICA RECORDS, INC. Under license from SPARKY DAWG RECORDS HEY JEALOUSY Written by GIN BLOSSOMS & DOUG HOPKINS Produced by GIN BLOSSOMS & JOHN HAMPTON Performed by GIN BLOSSOMS Courtesy of POLYGRAM RECORDS Under license from FONTANA RECORDS LOST THE IN SUPERMARKET (CREDITS) Written by JOE STRUMMER, MARK JONES, PAUL SIMONON & TOPPER HEADON Performed by BEN FOLDS Ben Folds recordings used courtesy of Epic Records HERE BESIDE ME (CREDITS) Music by JOEL MCNEELY Lyrcis by KATIE LIGHT Performed by HARYLEY WESTENRA Haryley Westenra Appears Decca Recotds/Universal Classics Group © 2011 WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT, INC. & RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT, LLC. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof. SPECIAL THANKS TO JENNIFER "ME, MY DA DER, DERRTY" A. CHASE RICKY ANTHONY HALL CHRIS DeFARIA GREG TIERMAN DEBORAH LIEBLING and everyone from POINT GREY PICTURES KODAK MOTION PICTURE PRODUCTS Color by DELUXE NO PERSON OR ENTITY ASSOCIATED WITH THIS FILM RECEIVED RAYMENT OR ANYTHING OF VALUE, OR ENTERED INTO ANY AGREEMENT, IN CONNECTION WITH THE DEPICTION OF TOBACCO PRODUCTS. APPROVED NO 55930 The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. SAGWA THE CHINESE SIAMESE CAT & MULAN II Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:2011